


A Pirate's Promise

by thatfairygirl



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfairygirl/pseuds/thatfairygirl
Summary: Princess Courtney has spend her whole life preparing to be a perfect queen. When the most want pirate, Duncan the pirate of the boney sea turns himself in, the kingdom is shock. What will happen when he purposes a deal that the king can't refuse? Will Courtney dreams of being queen drown around her?
Relationships: Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Pirate's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and sorry for typos

The only thing you could hear was the clicking of my heels as I walked down the long marble hallway. I felt the eyes of the palace guards watching my every step. When I was young they used to scary me with their constant watching eyes. It felt like hawk stalking it pray. They never when away. Now the eyes fade in the wall of the palace. It just feels like home. I just keep on walking.   
I keep my head held high as I walk into the throne room. Another day, another meeting. Not that my present is that important. I just have to sit there and look pretty as my mother always said. They don’t need me to make decisions. I am just the princess and my time will come that I get to rule. The one thing I have been training to do my whole life. I would still like to have an input on laws, wars and such. I am 19 and I have been up on my study and I have the top marks in my class. I know what I am talking about. But it is never up to me. I am just the wall ornament of the royal family.   
I walk up the steps and sit on my throne. The red velvet is soft to the touch but clashes with my plum colored grown. I delicately cross my ankles and place my hands on arms of the chair just the way I was taught to long ago. I look over to see my father deep in converse with one of the guard and an adviser. He looks angry and quite confused. My mother is trying to calm him down. As always the both haven’t realized that I am in the same room as them. I look over at my Lady In Waiting, Bridgette. I give her a little smile and jester her over to were I am sitting. She cautiously makes her way over.   
“Lady Bridgette, Have you hear what today meeting is about?” I would never talk to Bridgette in this manner if we were alone but, with all of the people around I have to keep up my sophistication. I view her more as a friend than an employee of the palace.   
“I have not. But I have hear some rumors that it might be criminal judgment, your majesty” This interests me. I love when justice is being served to those who have wronged our kingdom. They are also so much more interesting than treatise and other things I have to sit through. Not that I am complaining this is all part of ruling a kingdom. I will do whatever it takes to be a perfect queen one day.  
“Let’s hope so. What else is on my…” I am interrupted by the sound of throne room doors being push open and a group of guards marching through. I notice two of the guards huddled together. I looks like they are holding someone, I can’t make out what they look like. The group stops and salutes as the head guard steps forward and bows to my father, the king.   
“Your majesty, we have found and captured the pirate of the Boney Sea at your requested. We have brought him here for your punishment of mass theft and destruction.” The head guard bows one more time and the group divides as the pirate is shove forward towards the ground.  
I have only heard of the Pirate of The Boney Sea. He was a mystery to most. To be honest, I almost thought he was a myth. I wasn’t to know much about him and the other pirates in thoughts it would scary me. My parents also thought I had no need to know of that sort of thing. It never scared me, I disgusted me. I never understood the want to be dirty and always on the run without a nice warm bed to sleep in at the end of the day. The Pirate Of The Boney Sea was the worst of all. He was everything horrible about pirate to the max or so I have heard. He was also the best at what he did. I never thought I would see him with my own two eyes and there he was knelling in front of my throne.   
I let out a gasp I didn’t mean to make. He look up and made eye content with me. He was in all shades of black. His clothes unusual baggy and permanently dirty. His wrights tie together in a complicated knot in front of him to keep him from escaping. His dark hair swooped down and cover his left eye. The other one shined a bight ocean blue. His chin was pepper in stubble. It disgusted me to admit that he was defiantly ruggedly handsome. Emphasis on the ruggedly.   
After what felt like an eternity in his gaze, he winked at me and turned his head to my father. Did that pig wink at me? How could he be cocky as to look at a princess in that manner. I could arrest him for that behavior. Something in me stops me from doing so.   
“Pirate Of The Boney Sea, I have been waiting for your presents.” My father saids in his loud, booming voice he uses to scary people with.  
“You are charge with mass destruction and theft. I can either put you in solitary confinement or have you executed. What is your bargain?” The pirate stands up straight and a smirk slowly falls onto his face. He clears his throat and states,  
“You see your highness I think you have miss understood, I turn myself in with a deal you can’t refuse.” The whole room is bewilder and confused. The most wanted pirate turn himself in? This can’t be. Can it? After the deathly silence, a roar of chatter covers the room. The silence comes back when my father bangs his staff on to the palace floor.   
“Okay my boy. What is this deal you have for me that I can’t refuse?” The Pirate once again looks back over at me with the most devilish of a grin and without a beat saids,  
“I will return all of my stolen goods back to your kingdom for your daughter hand in marriage”


End file.
